Ep 5 Lazy Afternoon
by klarinetgrrl
Summary: Ripley's day off and no one will leave her alone. George gets love advice from an unexpected source. Ripley's confronts Meredith about her choice of Derek or Finn.


Lazy Afternoon – Regina Belle

Download the song before the end is posted. Trust me. It's important.

A little background on this song: It's actually from an opera, the Golden Apple. I'm not a HUGE fan of operas,  
but I do tolerate them. I would recommend this one, though, because it is more musical than opera. The only  
reason that it's even classified as opera is because the whole show, for the most part, is sung. There MIGHT  
be one spoken line. Anyway, the opera is about Helen of Troy and all of her exploits. I was told that if you watch  
Troy the movie, you'll get the gist of the opera. I played in the pit for this show at the University that I go to, so I  
didn't understand most of it because I was juggling instruments. (clar, tenor saxe, and bass clar.) One of the vocal  
profs had to explain it to me. Anyway, it's a good opera and I absolutely fell in love with this song. In the show  
version, there's this awesome English Horn solo with the melody. It's the perfect tone color for it. Anyway, Enjoy.

P.S. If you like the little background of the song, let me know. I'll start doing it for all of them.

EXT. MEREDITH'S HOUSE  
Ripley lays in a lawn chair wearing a bikini, an Ipod and a big pair of black sunglasses. Ripley hears crunching noises over  
her music that gets closer and closer until it stops right beside her. Ripley opens one eye and lets the figure focus into view.

MEREDITH (V.O.)  
There are some days where we really don't want to be around people.  
But people tend to have a sixth sense. Because they seem to pop up at  
the worst possible moments.

RIPLEY  
It's my day off. Go away.

DEREK  
Don't you go to the children's center on your day off?

RIPLEY  
Only on Wednesdays.

DEREK  
Not weekends?

RIPLEY  
No. I have chronic fatigue syndrome. I sleep on weekends. All weekends.

DEREK  
Seriously… Chronic fatigue syndrome? How were you diagnosed with that?

RIPLEY  
Seriously. I'm talking in my sleep right now. It was a long and painful process.  
Not really painful. But it was a long process that included me being diagnosed  
with TMJ and carpal tunnel. My doctor just connected the dots after I had a  
blood test for mono. Now, go away.

Derek stands there for a moment.

DEREK  
You're tanning? In October?

Ripley pulls off her sunglasses and looks at Derek.

RIPLEY  
It's sunny out. Does it matter what time of year it is? What? What? What do you  
want?

DEREK  
Can I talk to you?

RIPLEY  
Derek. I'm your psychologist.

DEREK  
The first thing you said to me was that you didn't like me. That's unethical.

RIPLEY  
It wasn't that I didn't like you, I didn't like this so called McDreamy that  
broke Meredith's heart. To me, you weren't that person.

DEREK  
Ripley…

RIPLEY  
It is my day off. Go make an appointment with my secretary.

Ripley puts her sunglasses back on.

RIPLEY (grumbling)  
It is my day off. Mine. I do not treat people on my day off.  
When I'm in my bikini. On a lazy afternoon.

Derek finally gets the hint and walks away. Ripley relaxes back into the chair and closes her eyes when she hears something  
being dragged and more crunching. The noises stop, then there is the sound of squeaking metal and more crunching like  
someone is pushing something into the ground.

Ripley yanks her earphones out of her ears and looks at Izzy, who is now sitting in a metal chair next to her.

RIPLEY  
What what what? It's my day off!

IZZY  
You live in a house full of people. There is no alone time.

Izzy settles down in the chair next to Ripley.

RIPLEY  
I don't live here!

IZZY  
But you're staying here.

RIPLEY  
I can't move into my new house until next week!

Meredith drags another lawn chair and places it on the other side of Ripley.

RIPLEY  
Meredith! What are you doing here?

MEREDITH  
It's my day off.

RIPLEY  
Didn't you just have a day off?

MEREDITH  
You can only work so many days before they send you home.

George comes out of the house.

GEORGE  
What are you guys doing out here?

RIPLEY  
DON'T YOU PEOPLE WORK? THIS IS MY DAY OFF!  
DON'T YOU HAVE LIVES TO SAVE?

MEREDITH  
Even people who save lives need a day off.

RIPLEY  
AHHHHHHHHHHH!

Ripley picks up her lawn chair and slams it shut, stomping through the grass, to the  
door, yanking it open and slamming it closed.

RIPLEY  
I'M NOT MOVING OUT SOON ENOUGH.

IZZY  
What's her problem?

MEREDITH  
I don't know. But this was a good idea.

IZZY  
We should keep her around longer.

MEREDITH  
We should have a Halloween party next week.

IZZY  
What happened to the anti-holidays Meredith that we know and love?

MEREDITH  
Halloween stopped being family oriented long ago.

IZZY  
Costume party.

MEREDITH  
Definitely.

INT. RIPLEY'S OFFICE  
Ripley grumbles something irritated and incoherent about the people that she's staying with.

Robin's voice comes over the intercom.

ROBIN  
Dr. Buffet?

RIPLEY  
I'm not here, Robin.

ROBIN  
I know. But Dr. Bailey is here. She can't come to her normal session.

RIPLEY (sighs)  
Send her on in.

Bailey walks into the room looking irritated.

RIPLEY  
You've done your best to avoid me, Dr. Bailey.

BAILEY  
You've got to be kidding me. I don't need a shrink. And you're an  
expensive shrink. But I'll talk to you, cause it is not coming out of  
my pocket.

Ripley grabs her tape recorder and stands up from behind her desk. Ripley wears a pair of short jean shorts and a tank top and no shoes.

RIPLEY  
Sorry about the attire. This was the only place I could be alone.  
And it's my day off.

BAILEY  
Whatever.

RIPLEY  
So, Dr. Bailey. Tell me about your childhood.

BAILEY  
I had a normal childhood. Mom and Dad. One sister. The two of us fought all the time,  
like sisters do. My sister died when I was 17. From cancer. Her doctor didn't remove  
enough. That's why I became a doctor. Particularly a surgeon. To make sure that I  
could do more than that doctor did.

RIPLEY  
Were you close to your sister?

BAILEY  
She was my best friend.

RIPLEY  
What was her name?

INT. BURKTINA'S APARTMENT  
Christina gets ready to go to the hospital. Malaina watches Christina from the couch.

MALAINA  
Where are you going Christina, darling?

CHRISTINA  
The hospital. I have to work today.

MALAINA  
Don't you think you should stay here? With me and Preston?

CHRISTINA  
Actually, I'm the only one of Bailey's interns that is going in  
this morning. So, I have to go. I have no choice.

MALAINA  
You always have a choice.

CHRISTINA  
Not with Bailey, you don't.

MALAINA  
You're boyfriend got shot.

CHRISTINA  
And I have done my best.

MALAINA  
It's not good enough.

CHRISTINA  
No you didn't.

Preston walks into the living room from the bedroom. He sees Christina fuming and his mother  
looking pointed.

PRESTON  
What's going on here?

Christina points at his mother.

CHRISTINA  
She… She just told me that I wasn't doing enough for you. I'm sorry, Mrs.  
Burke if that's how you feel. Yes, my boyfriend got shot. Yes, I fought with  
myself on whether to run away from the situation or not. But I didn't run.

Christina takes a step closer to the couch where Malaina sits, Christina's hands clenching and unclenching  
at her sides.

CHRISTINA  
I stayed and I did the absolute best I was capable of. On top of all of that, one  
of my friends just lost her fiancé. And she is devastated. Devastated. And I've  
seen her maybe twice since it happened.

Christina takes another step forward.

CHRISTINA  
I have been neglecting my work. Which, as an intern, you cannot do if you want to  
get glowing recommendations from the Attendings.

Christina takes another step forward and points a finger in Malaina's face.

CHRISTINA  
I went to work with the flu AND after I lost a baby. I've missed several days of work  
helping out around here. I cannot afford to miss anymore. I don't want to miss anymore.  
Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go cut something open. I need a kick ass surgery.

Christina walks to the door, opens it, then slams it shut.

CHRISTINA (through the door)  
Don't page me. I won't answer.

MELAINA  
Preston. Really. Is she the best you could do?

PRESTON  
Mom, She graduated from the top of her class at Stanford. She's one of the best interns there  
is.

MALAINA  
I'm not saying that she's isn't smart, or talented. She's just…

PRESTON  
Mom, it is not your decision who I date. I love her. That is all you should need to know.

MALAINA  
But Preston.

PRESTON  
No, buts mother. Now, can you make some of your world famous apple pie?

MALAINA  
You always did know how to get on my good side. Anything for you, baby.

Malaina jumps up and starts making apple pie from scratch.

INT. HOSPITALBailey makes notes on some charts when Christina comes running over while pulling her hair up  
into a ponytail.

CHRISTINA  
Okay. I'm here. Is there anyone I can cut open?

BAILEY  
Not yet Dr. Yang. And you're late.

CHRISTINA  
I know. I got here as fast as I could.

BAILEY  
The other interns have been picking up the slack for you.

CHRISTINA  
I know. I'm very grateful and it won't happen again. I promise.

BAILEY  
So Burke doesn't need you?

CHRISTINA  
His mother is here.

BAILEY  
Still? Then why have you been spending so little time at work?

CHRISTINA  
The woman won't leave me alone. With getting the orange juice…  
And apples. Can't forget the apples. And the 'It's not good enough'?

BAILEY  
Calm down Dr. Yang.

CHRISTINA (half yelling)  
I am calm!

INT. HOSPITAL  
Richard sits in his chair in his office. Ripley sits across from him.

RIPLEY  
I can't treat any of the doctors here anymore. I can't handle them. They think that I'm their friend.  
I'm their psychologist! I'll keep my practice here, but I can't deal with them anymore.

RICHARD  
How am I supposed to find another Psychologist with your background?

RIPLEY  
Richard they're fine. They all talked to me, except for Alex. He's the only one that should probably keep  
seeing me. They all have normal problems. And honestly, they need a friend more than a psychologist.

RICHARD  
So… Only Alex really needs to keep seeing you?

RIPLEY  
And you. You've been dealing with a lot Richard. I think you should keep seeing me.  
And Addison, if she wants to.

RICHARD  
And Burke?

RIPLEY  
If Dr. Burke wants to come see me, he's more than welcome to. I haven't seen him yet, though.

RICHARD  
I'll have him set up an appointment. Is that all Ripley?

RIPLEY  
Yes sir.

INT. RIPLEY'S OFFICE  
Ripley sits behind her desk typing away at her computer and singing along to her Ipod that is hooked up to some speakers.

Meredith barges in wearing her scrubs and hospital jacket and hops onto the couch.

MEREDITH  
What's up, doc?

RIPLEY  
Meredith. Don't you knock?

MEREDITH  
I stopped doing that in college. So, we're throwing a Halloween party. At the house.

RIPLEY  
Your point?

MEREDITH  
We want you to come. Even though you won't be living with us anymore.

RIPLEY  
These people are technically still my patients. I can't party with them.

MEREDITH  
Technically? Rip, you have to come. We want you to sing.

RIPLEY  
Technically. Until the chief tells them that they're no longer my  
patients. Mer, I haven't sung anything since college.

MEREDITH  
LIAR! There's a big sign saying you're singing at Joe's tonight. (pause)  
When did Joe's get a stage?

RIPLEY  
He's had the bar under construction for the last few days. (pause)  
Didn't you have the day off?

MEREDITH  
Just the morning off. I had to be at work at noon. So did George. Christina was the only  
one that had to be here by 6.

RIPLEY  
Sweet. I'm going back to your house. Is Derek still there?

MEREDITH  
I don't know. I don't keep tabs on him.

Meredith begins playing with the hem of her coat.

RIPLEY  
What is it Mer?

MEREDITH  
He left signed divorce papers on the dining room table.

RIPLEY  
So?

MEREDITH  
So, that means he's not married anymore.

Ripley sighs and turns her Ipod and speakers off.

RIPLEY  
That means that he's signed them and is waiting for them to go through. What  
does that mean for you?

MEREDITH  
I don't know.

Ripley gets up and walks over to her chair and sits down, looking at Meredith. She leans forward.

RIPLEY  
Meredith. McVet is hot. He births ponies. He likes animals. And he has plans.

MEREDITH  
McDreamy is a brain surgeon. He saves lives. And he's newly divorced.

RIPLEY  
So, you've got a choice.

MEREDITH  
Who do I choose? Finn is perfect. Derek certainly isn't.

Meredith gets up and begins to pace in front of the couch.

RIPLEY  
I don't think Finn is perfect, either. But Mer, Finn would never hurt you.

MEREDITH  
So you think Finn?

RIPLEY  
No, but someone has to fight for Finn. Mer, sit down. You're making me nervous.

Meredith sits back down on the couch.

MEREDITH  
You think I'm going to choose Derek?

RIPLEY  
Mer, you nicknamed him McDreamy. McVet can't even hold a candle to someone that  
you nicknamed that. Go with your heart. Then give Finn my number.

MEREDITH  
What about George?

Ripley lets out another sigh and leans back in the chair.

RIPLEY  
What about George? He's still with Callie.

MEREDITH  
They're hanging in limbo. He likes you Rip. And you need someone like that after…

RIPLEY  
Don't even say his name Mer. I don't want to think about him.

Ripley raises her hands in a defensive pose.

MEREDITH  
You haven't even mentioned his name since you moved here.

RIPLEY  
That's because I don't want to think about him… It wasn't good between  
us. Who wants to relive that?

MEREDITH  
So, Joe's tonight?

RIPLEY  
Yeah. He talked me into it.

MEREDITH  
When did you have time to go to Joe's?

RIPLEY  
I'm not at your house every night, ya know? I don't always have rehearsal at night.  
And it usually doesn't go until midnight. Plus that place is supposed to be the doctor  
hang out place.

MEREDITH  
So how did that thing go with the other psychologists?

RIPLEY  
It was a bummer. Hot guy? Yeah, totally married. Tried to get me to do a threesome  
with him and his wife.

MEREDITH  
Eww.

RIPLEY  
My sentiments exactly. You know it's bad if Mer won't even do it.

MEREDITH  
Hey, I'm cleaning my act up.

RIPLEY  
Trust me, it's been noted.

MEREDITH  
Who talks like that?

RIPLEY  
I do.

Ripley sticks her tongue out and throws a pen at Meredith.

MEREDITH  
Your ass has been cranky all day.

RIPLEY  
I've been PMSing. So sue me.

MEREDITH  
That explains so much…

INT. HOSPITAL – ELEVATOR  
George stands in the elevator, flipping through some folders when the elevator doors ding open and Callie walks in.

CALLIE  
Dr. O'Malley.

GEORGE  
Dr. Torres.

The elevator doors close.

CALLIE  
You haven't been returning my phone calls Dr. O'malley.

GEORGE  
I have been busy, Dr. Torres.

CALLIE  
With that little shrink girl?

GEORGE  
What? What are you talking about, Callie?

CALLIE  
You haven't been returning my phone calls ever since SHE showed up.  
Just tell me the truth George.

GEORGE  
Callie I-

The elevator doors open onto George's floor.

GEORGE  
I have to go. We'll talk later Callie. I promise.

George hurries off of the elevator.

INT. HOSPITAL – ELEVATOR

George stands leaning against the elevator again.

GEORGE (mumbles to self)  
I hate running labs.

Ripley steps on the elevator.

GEORGE  
Dr. Buffet.

RIPLEY  
Dr. O'malley.

Ripley stands looking at the elevator numbers for a moment.

RIPLEY  
Call me Ripley. I'm technically not your psychologist anymore.

GEORGE  
Seriously?

RIPLEY  
Seriously.

The elevator doors ding open.

RIPLEY  
See you later. George.

GEORGE  
Bye, Ripley.

Ripley walks off the elevator, doing her best 'look at my butt while I shake it' walk.

GEORGE  
I need a cold shower.

INT. MEREDITH'S HOUSE

Derek packs his stuff up in the living room when Ripley opens the door.

RIPLEY  
Hey. What are you doing?

DEREK  
What does it look like I'm doing?

RIPLEY  
It looks like you're packing. Did Addison finally give up the trailer?

DEREK  
No. I left the divorce papers, signed on the table for Mer to see.

RIPLEY  
Ahh... Yes… The divorce papers.

DEREK  
You knew about them?

RIPLEY  
Well, yes. But that's not important. Things are complicated for Meredith right, now.

DEREK  
How complicated could it be? Me or Finn?

RIPLEY  
That's not fair. Finn's a good guy. He births ponies.

DEREK  
You're defending him?

RIPLEY  
Somebody has to.

DEREK  
He births ponies, he's kind to animals. He's a veterinarian. He's perfect.  
I've heard all the defenses for Finn. From Meredith.

RIPLEY  
And what have you done to even make Meredith think that you want anything  
more than friendship, right now?

DEREK  
I apologized to her.

RIPLEY  
It's going to take more than an apology and the leaning thing that you do to make  
Mer forgive you.

DEREK  
Leaning thing?

RIPLEY  
That leaning smirk thing that sends girls' hearts all aflutter, making them  
weak in the knees and ripping their clothes off for you.

Derek does the leaning thing on Ripley

DEREK  
So what would it take?

RIPLEY  
That doesn't work on me. So don't even bother. I'm a psychologist, fool.  
I've been trained against looks like that.

Ripley puts her hands on her hips.

RIPLEY  
But, I'll tell you anyway. It's going to take some effort. Flowers, wining, dining.  
The whole nine yards. You picked Addison over her. Addison.

DEREK  
Don't you know that I know that I screwed up?

RIPLEY  
I don't think you know the extent to how you screwed up.  
You have a choice. You canturn your little tail and run or,  
you can grow some damn balls and fight for the woman  
you love!

Ripley and Derek hear giggling, then Alex and Izzy come tearing down the stairs. Izzy stops in front of  
Ripley like the kid who got caught with her hand in the cookie jar. Alex just smirks.

IZZY  
Hi, Ripley.

RIPLEY  
Izzy, Dr. Karev.

IZZY  
Were we interrupting something?

ALEX (dripping with sarcasm)  
I'm sure it was nothing. What could the good doctor have  
to say to Sheppard?

IZZY  
Alex!

RIPLEY (ignoring Alex)  
Remember what I said. Fight for love.

IZZY  
I agree with her. Always fight for love.

ALEX (scuffs)  
Like true love really exists.

IZZY (snapping)  
Of course it does, Alex. For normal people, anyway.  
Who knows what happens to the people with 666 on  
the back of their head.

RIPLEY  
Ouch, that had to hurt, evil spawn.

ALEX  
You can't talk to me like that. You're my shrink!

RIPLEY  
Not anymore. Go find a new one.

ALEX  
Good riddance. You were never a good shrink, anyway.

RIPLEY (angrily)  
What did you just say to me?

ALEX  
You heard me.

RIPLEY  
You little…

Ripley pulls back and punches Alex right in the nose. Alex stumbles back with fire in his eyes.  
He steps a little closer to Ripley.

RIPLEY  
You ass. I'm a psychologist. One of the best, actually, and you damn  
well better believe.

ALEX  
Got some anger management issues, don't you?

RIPLEY  
You don't know anger management issues.

Ripley tries to take another swing at Alex, but Derek pulls her back and picks her up.

DEREK  
Get him outta here, Stevens. NOW!

IZZY  
Why do you have to be such an ass to other people?

ALEX  
Izzy…

IZZY  
Get out!

ALEX  
Fine.

Alex stomps off and slams the door.

RIPLEY  
Let me go! I'm not done with him yet.

DEREK  
Ripley! Calm down.

RIPLEY  
I will not calm down!

DEREK  
Shhh… Come on Ripley. Calm down.

Ripley slumps against Derek, tears begin to fall down her cheeks.

RIPLEY  
I'm not… I'm not finished… with him…

DEREK  
Shhh… Ripley… It's okay… Just calm down…

RIPLEY  
It's okay… I'm okay… Sorry about that…

Ripley wipes the tears away with the back of the sleeve of the hooded zippered sweatshirt she is wearing.  
A snippet of a flashback is shown. There are stairs.

MAN (V.O.)  
You're not that good of a doctor. You never will be.

Then the flashback ends, with the voice fading away. Ripley shakes visibly and pulls the sweatshirt closed and  
closer to herself. She pulls away from Derek and rubs her arms.

RIPLEY  
Oh god. Sorry about that. I don't know what came over me.

IZZY  
Ripley… Are you okay?

RIPLEY  
Oh yeah… Fine… Fine…I'm sorry what was the question?

DEREK  
Are you okay?

RIPLEY  
Yeah. I'm okay. Seriously, guys. Everything is fine. Seriously.  
I just need to go upstairs and take a nap. The Chronic Fatigue  
syndrome is just screwing with my body. That's all.

IZZY  
You don't look fine.

RIPLEY  
Seriously. I'm totally fine. I just need to go upstairs and take a nap.

IZZY  
Come on. I'll go upstairs with you.

RIPLEY  
Izzy… You don't have to…

IZZY  
I know. It's just that you helped me. I want to help you, too.

RIPLEY  
Thanks, Iz.

Izzy pulls Ripley close to her and helps Ripley up the stairs.

Derek pulls his cell phone out and dials Meredith's cell phone. He gets her voice mail, as he had  
anticipated he would.

DEREK  
Mer… There's something wrong with Ripley. She won't talk  
to me or Izzy. You need to get here. Soon.

Derek snaps his cell phone shut and watches Izzy and Ripley climb up the stairs.

INT. HOSPITAL – OR  
Dr. Webber performs a surgery and Christina assists.

RICHARD  
How is Dr. Burke doing, Dr. Yang?

CHRISTINA  
Good, sir. He's recovering well physically. He's not taking it well mentally, sir.

RICHARD  
Why do you say that?

CHRISTINA  
He's talking about taking up fishing, sir.

RICHARD  
Fishing?

CHRISTINA  
Yes, sir. Fishing.

INT. HOSPITAL – CAFETERIA  
Meredith stares at her phone. She flips it open, then closed. She chews on her bottom lip.  
George takes a plate of food and sits down next to Meredith.

GEORGE  
You look like you're contemplating the circle of life.

MEREDITH  
Derek called me. I'm debating… On whether to check the message or delete it.

GEORGE  
You should probably check. There might be something important on it. Or there  
might not be. Because you know what? People are weird.

MEREDITH  
What the hell are you talking about, George?

GEORGE  
People. And their weirdness.

MEREDITH  
Right. I'm going to check my message.

Meredith dials her voice mail and listens for a moment, then begins to chew on her nails.

MEREDITH  
Ripley…

GEORGE  
Dr. Sheppard is calling about Ripley?

MEREDITH  
There's something wrong with her.

GEORGE  
Call her. See what's wrong.

MEREDITH  
That's what I'm going to do.

Meredith picks up her tray and throws what is left of her food away.

INT. MEREDITH'S HOUSE  
Ripley changes into a pair of black pants and a red tank top that dips low in front. Izzy  
lays down on the bed, looking at the ceiling.

RIPLEY  
I'm fine Izzy. I swear.

IZZY  
I know Ripley. I know.

RIPLEY  
I'm singing at Joe's tonight. You coming?

IZZY  
Count me in. I need a night out. I got a phone call from the chief's secretary.

RIPLEY  
About what?

Izzy rolls onto her stomach as Ripley sits down at a little vanity, brushing her hair.

IZZY  
I have a court date set. For two weeks from now.

Ripley turns to look at Izzy.

RIPLEY  
Oh, Iz. Good luck.

IZZY  
I'm going to need it.

Ripley puts the hair brush down.

RIPLEY  
Everything will turn out the way that it is supposed to. Just wait and see.

IZZY  
I know. I just… I'm worried. They might strip me of my license.

RIPLEY  
Is that such a bad thing? You'll find something else that you'll be great at.

IZZY.  
All that time and hard work. That's all I wanted to be when I was growing up.

RIPLEY  
You weren't thinking when you cut that LVAD wire. Call it temporary insanity,  
or a person in love. It boils down to you weren't a doctor at that moment.

IZZY (eyes tearing up)  
I should have been. If I had been… Denny would be alive right now. And Dr.  
Burke… Would still have his career ahead of him. It's all my fault.

RIPLEY  
Iz… What's done is done. You can't change the past, just like you can't tell the future.

Ripley says these words carefully, as if convincing herself rather than Izzy.

IZZY  
I can't accept that.

RIPLEY  
Izzy, I don't want to be harsh, but you can't do anything about it now. You can pick yourself up  
with your head held high and tell those doctors your side of the story. Or don't and definitely be  
stripped of your title.

IZZY  
Will you be there?

RIPLEY  
With bells on.

IZZY (pauses)  
Will they be jingling?

RIPLEY  
For you? Of course.

INT. HOSPITAL – HALLWAY  
Addison works on charts at the nurse's station.

ADDISON  
Page Meredith Grey. I have a patient for her to sit with.

DEBBIE  
She's with Dr. Bailey today.

ADDISON  
When I'm here, she's with me.

Mark walks up behind Addison and leans really close.

MARK  
Addi…

ADDISON  
Mark… I'm working. And…

MARK  
And you're not married anymore.

ADDISON  
How did you know?

MARK  
I heard from a reliable source.

ADDISON  
Well, Mark…

MARK  
No, Addison. Just be at Joe's tonight. Just me and you. Nobody else.

ADDISON  
Mark, there will be a lot of people there. That's where everyone goes after work.

MARK  
Then that little Italian restaurant. Around the corner. I know you like Italian.

ADDISON  
All right, Mark. I give up. I'll be there.

MARK  
Good. Meet me at 8.

INT. HOSPITAL – ELEVATOR  
Meredith stands on the elevator. George enters.

GEORGE  
Did you talk to Ripley?

MEREDITH  
No, she's not answering her cell phone. Neither is Izzy.

GEORGE  
You didn't try Dr. Sheppard?

MEREDITH  
No. (pause) You and Callie.

GEORGE  
Are still in limbo. I haven't returned any of her calls.

MEREDITH  
George, don't treat her like I treated you. Be up front with her. Please.  
Especially if you have the slightest inkling that you like Ripley. She  
deserves a good guy after…

GEORGE  
After what?

MEREDITH  
Nevermind. Nothing.

Bailey enters the elevator.

BAILEY  
What are you two doing on here? Grey, you should be with the She-sheppard.  
She's demanding you.

GEORGE  
I'm running labs today. Like you told me to.

MEREDITH  
Right on it, Dr. Bailey.

Meredith exits the elevator walks to the nurses' station where Addison still stands. Addison looks up to see Meredith.

ADDISON  
Good to see you show up Dr. Grey. You need to do post op notes on all of my  
patients and you need sit with the woman in 2422. She's in a coma and someone  
needs to be in there at all times until she wakes up.

MEREDITH (sighs)  
Yes, Dr. Sheppard.

Meredith grabs the charts and heads to the room that Addison tells her to go to.

INT. ELEVATOR  
George stands in the elevator with Dr. Bailey.

BAILEY  
Dr. Torres has been requesting you, O'malley.

GEORGE  
But I'm running labs.

BAILEY  
Yes, you are running labs as I told you to Dr. O'malley.

INT. JOE'S BAR  
Meredith walks in and sits at the bar. The place is a little cleaner. Some of the tables have  
been taken out and a little stage constructed opposite the bar.

MEREDITH  
Hey Joe.

JOE  
My favorite intern. The others aren't here yet, right?

MEREDITH  
No, it's just me.

JOE  
I was seeing McDreamy in here a lot until we closed to build the stage.

MEREDITH  
Yeah?

JOE  
Yeah. Said he signed some divorce papers.

MEREDITH  
I know. He left them for me to find.

JOE  
So now what?

MEREDITH  
Finn's a good guy.

JOE  
But?

MEREDITH  
He's not McDreamy. Get me a shot Joe.

JOE  
Tequila?

MEREDITH  
What else is there?

Izzy sits down next to Meredith at the bar.

IZZY  
Hey Joe.

JOE  
Izzy! How ya doin' girl?

IZZY  
Good, I'm doing good.

MEREDITH  
Hey, I got a call from Sheppard about Rip.

IZZY  
Yeah, it was really weird. Alex was there and he pushed her buttons.  
She freaked out and punched him, then started crying.

MEREDITH  
Crap. She's still singing?

IZZY  
She said something about how the show must go on. Hey Joe, can I get a  
glass of Shiraz?

Joe sets the shot in front of Meredith.

JOE  
Sure thing, Izzy.

IZZY  
Needless to say, Alex will not be coming over again until Ripley is gone.

George sits down next to Izzy.

GEORGE  
What are you guys doing here?

MEREDITH  
Ripley is singing.

Joe puts the glass of wine in front of Izzy. The bell on the door tinkles. Derek enters.

JOE  
Well, when it rains, it pours with you guys.

Meredith turns and watches Derek sit down at a table with a few other surgeons.

MEREDITH  
I should talk to him.

IZZY  
You should.

Finn enters when Meredith moves to walk over to Derek. Meredith stays standing in shock. Finn  
walks over to her and gives her a big hug and a peck on the cheek.

FINN  
Hey Mer.

MEREDITH  
Finn… What are you doing here?

FINN  
You mentioned that you used to come here after work. So, I'd  
thought I'd drop in and see if you're here.

Meredith looks over to see Derek watching her.

MEREDITH  
I have to go to the bathroom. I'll be right back.

FINN  
Ok.

Finn sits on the stool next to the one that Meredith vacated. Meredith motions her head to the bathroom to  
Derek. Meredith walks to the bathroom and stands next to the pay phone waiting. Derek walks over.

DEREK  
Don't want to be seen talking to me?

MEREDITH  
Not in front of Finn… What happened with Ripley today?  
I got part of it out of Izzy…

DEREK  
Alex said something about her not being a good doctor. She lost it and  
swung at him. I grabbed her and she started crying. It was like she was  
gone for a moment. Then she seemed to wake up and she said that she  
was fine.

MEREDITH  
Okay. Okay. Thanks Derek.

Meredith turns to leave and Derek grabs her arm.

DEREK  
Is Ripley ok?

MEREDITH  
Yeah, yeah. She's fine.

Meredith lied through her teeth.

DEREK  
Seriously?

MEREDITH  
Seriously.

Meredith extracts her arm from Derek's grasp and walks back over to Finn.

INT. LITTLE ITALIAN RESTAURANT  
Addison sits at a table by herself. She glances at her watch, then looks at the menu trying to decide  
what to order. A bell over the door dings. Mark walks in wearing a suit and holding some flowers  
behind his back, then walks over to Addison.

MARK  
Hey there, sexy.

ADDISON  
I didn't think you were going to show.

MARK  
I'm five minutes late.

ADDISON  
Late enough.

MARK  
I brought these for you.

Mark hands Addison a bundle of wild flowers.

ADDISON  
They're beautiful.

Mark snaps his fingers at the host that stands at the host table. He pulls out a violin from  
underneath the stand. Tunes it, then begins playing a romantic tune as he walks over.

ADDISON  
Oh, Mark.

MARK  
I'm not done yet.

He motions to the waiter, who brings over a bottle of wine.

WAITER  
Wine for the madame and sir.

The waiter pours wine into each glass, then lights the candle in the middle of the table  
and walks over and dims the lights in the restaurant.

ADDISON  
Did you rent the whole restaurant?

MARK  
Gosh. Does it look that way?

ADDISON  
Oh Mark.

Addisons starts laughing and a real smile crosses her face and reaches her eyes.

INT. JOE'S BAR.  
Joe walks up to the stage where a band is set up and steps up onto the stage in front of the mic.

JOE  
Hey everyone. Put your hands together for a very special girl. Ms. Ripley Buffet.

Everyone starts clapping and Ripley comes out onto the stage.

RIPLEY  
Hey everybody. The first tune we'll be doing is Lazy Afternoon.

Ripley sings into the mic.

RIPLEY  
Ooooh ooh oh oh oh

It's a lazy afternoon  
And the beetle bugs are zooming  
And the tulip trees are blooming  
And there's not another human in view,  
But us two  
It's a lazy afternoon  
And the farmer leaves his reaping  
And the meadow cows are sleeping  
And the speckled trouts stop leaping up stream  
As we dream

Ripley takes the wireless mic and steps down off of the stage. She walks to the table of surgeons that Derek sat  
at. She ran a hand up his arm and tousled his hair good naturedly. She looked up to see Meredith sending her  
an angry look.

A far pink cloud hangs over the hill  
Unfolding like a rose  
If you hold my hand and sit real still,  
You can hear the grass as it grows  
It's a hazy afternoon  
And i know a place that's quiet, except for daisies running riot  
And there's no one passing by it to see  
Come spend this lazy afternoon with me

It's a lazy afternoon  
Ooo ooo ooo  
It's a lazy afternoon  
Lazy lazy

Ripley continues to where the interns and Finn are sitting, flirting with guys in the audience as she goes.

A far pink cloud hangs over the hill  
Unfolding like a rose  
If you hold my hand and sit real still  
You can hear the grass as it grows  
It's a hazy afternoon  
And I know a place that's quiet, except for daisies running riot

She stops when she gets to George and lazily leans against George and looks up at him as she shimmies down  
his side before smiling wickedly at him. Callie enters the bar in time to see Ripley shimmying against George.

And there's no one passing by it to see  
Come spend this lazy afternoon with me  
Lazy afternoon  
Don't you want to come spend some time with me

It's a lazy afternoon  
Spend it with me  
With me  
Me  
Summertime  
Yes it is  
Yes it is

Ripley then walks around the audience, flirting with guys by touching their arm and singing to them.

MEREDITH  
Yes, people seem to know when we really need them to see something. Something  
that will put everything right. (shows Callie, then a split screen of Meredith and Derek)  
That way, it's easier to make decisions. (shows George) Sometimes, we just need someone.  
(shows a split screen of Izzy and Ripley)


End file.
